cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Simon Oakland
Simon Oakland (1915 - 1983) Film Deaths *''The Raiders'' (1963) [Sgt Austin Tremaine]: Shot by his CO Alfred Ryder when he refuses the order to use a Gatling Gun on Brian Keith's small band of men. (Thanks to Brian) *''Chato's Land'' (1972) [Jubal Hooker]: Struck from behind on the head with a large rock by Roddy McMillan, one of the members of the posse. TV Deaths *''Black Saddle: Client: Mowery'' (1959) [Mowery]: Shot in the stomach when he drunkenly challenges Russell Johnson to draw. He dies many hours later in his bed at the hotel. (Thanks to Brian) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Frantic Flyer (1960)'' [Howard Walters]: Shot in the chest (off-screen) by James Bell in his motel room. We learn of his death when Ray Collins informs Raymond Burr. *''Wagon Train: The Countess Baranof Story'' (1960) [Col. Vasily]: While kidnapping Taina Elg to steal her family fortune awaiting her in Alaska, Simon is shot to deathby Robert Horton when he blinks his eyes while holding a gun on him. *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Misguided Missile (1961)'' [Capt. Mike Caldwell]: Bludgeoned to death (off-screen) with a rock by Bruce Bennett. We learn of his death when a solider reveals the news to Bruce and other scientists. *''The Twilight Zone: The Rip Van Winkle Caper (1961)'' [DeCruz]: Bludgeoned to death with a gold bar by Oscar Beregi in the desert. *''Bonanza: Thunder Man (1963)'' [William Poole]: Shot dead by Michael Landon as he threatens to throw a vial of nitro-glycerine at him after Michael realises Simon has murdered Evelyn Scott and Toby Michaels. (Thanks to Brian) *''Mission: Impossible: The Frame (1967)'' [Jack Wellman]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Joe De Santis. We hear the shot when the IMF team (Arthur Batanides, Barbara Bain, Steven Hill, Martin Landau, Peter Lupus & Greg Morris) leave Simon's house. *''Cimarron Strip: The Beast That Walks Like A Man'' (1967) [Joshua Broom]: Killed when Stuart Whitman upends him and knocks him into the blazing firepit in the Arapaho camp. (Thanks to Brian) *''Tarzan: The Maguma Curse'' (1967) [Judson Burnett]: Loses his balance on a tightrope during a competition against Ron Ely for a tribal ritual proof of the curse. *''Hawaii Five-O: Strangers In Our Own Land (1968)'' [Benny Kalua]. Driving a bulldozer, he is shot in the arm by Jack Lord and then drives into a dynamite hut and he dies in the subsequent explosion. (Thanks to Brian) *''Hawaii Five-O: Didn't We Meet at a Murder? (1972)'' [Marty Mauritany]. Shot by Joanna Barnes, Bill Edwards, and Morgan Upton in his hotel room. *''Ellery Queen: The Adventure of the Pharaoh's Curse'' (1975) [Norris Wentworth]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack in the museum, when Wallace Rooney threatened to shoot him. We only see the outline on the floor as the police investigate. Oakland, Simon Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1915 Births Category:1983 Deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:American actors and actresses Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Hawaii Five-O cast members